


Video Games

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Mokka Week 2015 [6]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Mokka Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video games are a great escape from reality. Especially when you get to meet up with friends you don't normally get to see in real life. Plus...there's just so much more to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

Aikka let out a battle cry as he swung his sword down, slicing through the monster in front of him. He watched in satisfaction as the monster's life points dropped to zero, causing it to disappear.

_EXP: 250_

“Damn, 100 off,” he muttered. The band on his wrist started blinking and he pressed it, pulling up a screen.

“Prince Aikka! Where are you?” An impatient female voice demanded.

“I apologize Eva, I was doing some training,” Aikka said. “I'm very close to leveling up.”

“We don't have time for that! The event's about to start!” Aikka nodded. “Get to Alwas now! You don't want to miss it!”

“I'm coming,” Aikka said. He sheathed his sword and walked down the path. “It could take me a few minutes. I'm pretty far out in the grasslands.”

“Oh for the love of!” Eva huffed, causing Aikka to chuckle.

“Tell the prince to get his ass over here,” a male voice shouted.

“Shut up Jordan,” Eva said. Aikka blinked as a message flashed across his screen. He opened it and saw that Eva had sent him something.

“An Alwas teleportation gem?” He said in confusion.

“Yeah, you can pay me back later, just hurry up and get here!” Eva said. She ended the mission and Aikka fondly rolled his eyes. He accepted the gift and the blue gem appeared in his hand. He held it up, causing the world around him to fade to blue, being replaced with a town setting. He heard his name being called and he looked around. He saw a girl wave him over.

She was wearing a racing suit with whimsical elements. It was a dark green leotard. There was a light green see through mini skirt. She had on heeled boots that reached her lower thighs. There were ribbons on her wrist that connected to her neck. Her long hair was bright red, matching her eyes. She had red pixie wings on her back. Her ears were long and pointed, much like his own. They were pointing up and decorating with several jewels.

Next to her was a man wearing elegant purple robes. Aikka could see his battle armor straining against the robes. Strapped to his back was a machine gun. His hair was black and his skin was tan in color, complimenting the girl's snow white skin. His ears were shorter, but also pointed. When the two made eye contact he nudged the girl. The girl looked over and smiled. She jumped in the air and flew over him, tackling him into a hug.

“You made it!”

“Of course,” Aikka said. Eva pulled back and gave him a quick kiss. “Though, it does sometimes worry me how seriously you take this game.”

“ _Oban_ in not just a game,” Eva said, crossing her arms.

“What took you so long, _Bug_Prince_?” Jordan asked, using Aikka's gamer name.

“I was just training before the matches started, _WildeGUNman_ ,” Aikka replied.

“Okay, enough with the bickering, have you two signed up?” Eva asked, pushing them apart.

“Yes, I signed up a week ago,” Aikka confirmed.

“I was finally able to sign up this morning,” Jordan said.

“And you, _St*racer_?” Aikka asked.

“Yeah, I did yesterday,” Eva said. “So, we planning on winning this tournament?”

“Of course,” Jordan said with a smirk. “No one can beat our guild and they know it.”

“Where are the others?” Aikka asked.

“Stan and Koji are back at HQ,” Eva said.

“What about Rick?” Aikka asked.

“Rehab,” Jordan answered. “I mean, after that wreck, he's gotta relearn how to use his arm. Guy's lucky to even be able to to that again.”

“So, we win this for Rick?” Eva asked.

“I think that would be a wonderful idea,” Aikka said.

“Oh, hey, heads up,” Jordan said, lightly hitting his arm. “The _Imperium_ is going to be in the tournament. You gonna be okay with that?”

“Yes, Toros and Kross shall pay for using me like they did,” Aikka said.

“Good,” Eva said with a smirk. “PK's are allowed, so I'm going to have some fun!”

“Please refrain,” Jordan said with a huff. “You know that those filthy Crogs like to take things personally.”

“Jordan, they're human like us,” Eva said with a huff.

“Not here,” Jordan reminded her.

“We'll be fine,” Aikka said. All three of them blinked when their bracelets flashed. They each brought up a screen.

_Event Invite_

_Name: Tournament of Champions_

_Sender: AvatarSatis_

_Accept?_

_ Yes _ _No_

“You guys ready?” Eva asked, looking at them.

“Yeah, “Jordan said.

“We win this, togther,” Aikka said.

“Hey, wanna go for pizza in the real world after this is done?” Jordan asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” Aikka said with a chuckle.

“Alright, but no anchovies this time!” Eva said in disgust.

“Fine, I can agree to that,” Jordan said with a sigh. They all accepted the invite and were transported to an arena.

 


End file.
